Thirty-nine percent of U.S. homes own at least one dog and there are approximately seventy-eight million dogs in the United States. Dogs are normally taken outside by their owners to defecate and, in most instances, owners clean up the resultant solid waste by placing it in a small plastic bag which is tied off and disposed of. However, there are many occasions when owners forget the plastic bag or other wise find them unavailable. Under such circumstances, owners may purposefully or unavoidably not clean up the solid waste thereby creating an unsightly and unsanitary situation.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to ensure that dog owners have a plastic bag available to collect, package and dispose of animal waste at the appropriate time. Advantageously, the embodiments of the present invention involve a glove incorporating waste bags and ties for such purposes. The glove not only incorporates the waste bags and ties but also a mechanism for attaching the glove to a leash or collar thereby ensuring that the glove, waste bags and ties are available for the dog owner when needed.